


Hello

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13th Doctor - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Running, Self-Insert, Short, TARDIS - Freeform, female doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You meet the 13th Doctor.





	Hello

You stumbled across the woods, your hand around the hilt of your sharp sword. The aliens of this world were running after you, hunting you down. Apparently it was illegal to come in this sacred woods. It wasn’t really your fault, you had just used your vortex manipulator and suddenly you were in the woods and being hunted down.  
Just another day, you thought, while you almost stumbled over some stones.

The aliens yelled something that you couldn’t understand. They were close and you started running even faster. There was no way you would be able to escape. You had dropped your vortex manipulator by accident when they started running at you and now you were helpless in these woods, angry aliens ready to kill you and no way out.

Suddenly you saw it.

A police box. A police box from Earth. An old thing.

What in God’s name was it doing here? A police box in these woods? How? Was this some stupid joke?  
It could be a hiding place, you thought and immediately ran to the police box and tried to open it. It was locked. The aliens came closer and you growled.

‘C’mon!’ you yelled, ‘why?’

You turned around, holding up your sword, ready to fight. If you were going to die, you were going down fighting. You smiled at them, ready for battle. But then you were grabbed from behind. A slim hand dragged you inside the police box and the door closed. You fell on the floor, your sword next to you.  
In front of you stood a woman. She was very pretty, with blonde middle length hair and old wise eyes. She smiled at you.

‘Hello! I’m the Doctor!’


End file.
